miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kasia115/Dorośnij!
PROLOG Adrien, jak każdy nastolatek przechodzi przez, okres dojrzewania. Niestety po przemianie, nie ma hamulców. Biedronce coraz ciężej panować nad partnerem, przez co coraz trudniej im ratować miasto i jego mieszkańców, na dodatek Kot zaczyna pakować się w kłopoty, przez co zostaje oskarżony o poważniejsze przestępstwa. Czy biedronka zaufa mu i wyciągnie go z bagna, w które sam się wpakował?? Czy zostawi go na lodzie?? Nie tylko Czarny Kot dziwnie się zachowuje, Marinette zauważa również dziwne zachowanie Adriena. Czy będzie na tyle inteligentna, by wpaść na to, że to jedna i ta sama osoba?? Chyba nie xd JEJ!! Zaczynam nową serię!! Cieszmy się i radujmy!! Chodź nie ma z czego. Wiem, że nie jest to może zbyt interesujące, ale wpadłam na ten pomysł, kiedy dziś rano budziły mnie trzy osoby na raz. Nikomu się nie udało xd A Właśnie...zanim zapomnę...rozdziały będą tutaj xd Rozdział 1 *Marinette* -Marinette!...Marinette!! Zaraz się spóźnisz!! Wstawaj!- krzyczała Tikki wymachując mi przy tym, telefonem przed twarzą. -Jeszcze trzy minutki...-powiedziałam od niechcenia, przewracając się na drugi bok. -Ale za trzy "minutki" zaczyna się lekcja-oznajmiła spokojnym głosem. -CO??!!-wrzasnęłam i wystrzeliłam jak torpeda w stronę łazienki. Po porannej toalecie i przebraniu się, ruszyłam pędem do szkoły. Nie byłabym oczywiście sobą, gdybym nie potknęła się kilkanaście razy. Zatrzymałam się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do klasy, uspokoiłam oddech i weszłam do pomieszczenia. Oczy wszystkich uczniów skierowane były w moją stronę. Nie lubię...wręcz nienawidzę tego momentu. Przez te spojrzenia, czuję się niezręcznie i mam ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. -Przepraszam za spóźnienie- rzuciłam spuszczając przy tym głowę. -No proszę, kogo my tu mamy?? Panno Dupain-Cheng czy nadejdzie dzień, w którym się nie spóźnisz??-spytała surowym głosem. Skrępowana pokierowałam się w stronę ławki. Witając się z przyjaciółką, wypakowałam książki oraz piórnik. -Dziewczyno...pani ma rację...czy chodź raz nie spóźniłaś się na zajęcia?? -Ah...gdybyś tylko wiedziała-wyszeptałam licząc na to, że nie usłyszała. Lekcja strasznie mi się dłużyła, a powieki stawały się ciężkie. Ostatnia noc była bardzo ciężka. Walczyliśmy z gościem, przypominającym z wyglądu...Thora?? Było niewesoło. Był to naprawdę silny przeciwnik, przez co walka się wydłużała. Dokładniej to trwała do trzeciej nad ranem. A na koniec, jakby tego było mało...z winy pewnego DACHOWCA...złoczyńca dał nogę. Tak to jest, jak zamiast się skupić...tańczy się jak wariat po całej ulicy. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk, długo wyczekiwanego dzwonka na przerwę. Szybko spakowałam swoje rzeczy i w towarzystwie Aly, Mylene i Rose ruszyłam do szatni, by móc przebrać się na lekcję W-f'u odbywającą się na dziedzińcu. Zmieniłyśmy stroje i udałyśmy się na dwór, gdzie czekała już na nas Juleca, Alix, Barbie, jej rudy podnóżek, chłopaki i oczywiście trener. Zaczęliśmy zajęcia od przebiegnięcia pięciu kółek. Kiedy kończyłam trzecie, usłyszeliśmy huk, a ziemia pod nogami zatrzęsła się, przez co wylądowałam na asfalcie, podobnie jak reszta klasy. Rozbiegliśmy się na wszystkie strony. Ja nigdy nie mam szczęścia. Nie dość, że nie mogłam się przemienić, gdyż w każdej kryjówce ukrywali się przerażeni nastolatkowie, to jeszcze do tego, akurat na mnie ten bóg piorunów uwziął się najbardziej. Stałam jak sparaliżowana i wpatrywałam się w celującego we mnie złoczyńcę. Nie wiem dlaczego tak zareagowałam. Pierwsze co przyszło mi do głowy to: "Czarny Kocie, gdzie ty jesteś??". Ni stąd, ni z owąd, jak na zawołanie zjawił się mój towarzysz, odciągając mnie od niebezpiecznego mężczyzny, a w miejscu, w którym stałam przed chwilą, został wypalony ślad. -Nic ci nie jest ślicznotko??-spytał, z tym swoim flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. -Serio Kocie?? Teraz ci się na flirty zebrało?-spytałam, przewracając wymownie oczyma. Co jest z tym chłopakiem?? -No co?? Nie podobam ci się?- zaraz go zdzielę!! Spokojnie Marinette...spokojnie. -Ekham...obróć się. Partner posłusznie wykonał moje polecenie, a widząc ponownie celującego w nas Thora, złapał mnie w tali wyciągając tym samym koci kij i stawiając mnie bezpiecznie na dachu szkoły. -Nie pogniewałbym się za buziaka- oznajmił przybliżając twarz do mojej. Rozdział 2 -Do reszty ci odbiło kocurze??!!-myślałam, że zaraz coś mu zrobię. Ten tylko odsunął się ode mnie, zeskoczył z dachu i poszedł walczyć ze złoczyńcą. Chwilę później dołączyła do niego biedronka. Poprzednim razem, walka ze złoczyńcą była dużo trudniejsza. Chodź Czarnemu Kotu znów odbiło. Kiedy było już po wszystkim, a partner miał zamiar się zwijać, uznałam, iż powinnam wiedzieć co do jasnej anielki się tu wyrabia (mari nie przeklina xd). -Kocie! -O co chodzi biedronsiu?? -Po pierwsze: NIE MÓW TAK DO MNIE!! A po drugie: co się z tobą dzieje?? Zamiast skupić się na walce skupiasz się na wyglądzie i...tańcu?? Dokładnie tak jak w tej chwili- oznajmiłam wskazując na niego palcem, a następnie zakładając ręce na pierś. -Oh...skarbie wyluzuj trochę- powiedział z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem i nim się spostrzegłam przygwoździł mnie do ściany. -Odbiło ci już do reszty!!!?? -Spokojnie My Lady-na te słowa coś we mnie pękło. Kopnęłam go...tam gdzie nie powinnam i zniknęłam za budynkami. *Czarny Kot* Nie wiem o co jej chodzi. Trochę wygłupów nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziło. Okej...podczas poprzedniej misji nie byłam tak ostrożny jak dzisiaj, co spowodowało przywiezienie pięciu osób do szpitala. Z oparzeniami pierwszego, trzeciego i drugiego stopnia. Ale co ja na to poradzę?? Sami się napatoczyli. Słysząc pikanie pierścienia natychmiast ukryłem się, by mieć możliwość przemiany. Boże...Czarnemu Kotu odbiło...znaczy mi odbiło. Co się ze mną dzieje?? Na misjach się wygłupiam, zarywam do wszystkich dziewczyn, biedra jest wściekła. Nie popisałem się, ale co ja na to poradzę?? -No nieźle Adrien. Dałeś pokaz-zaśmiał się kwami. -Nie wkurzaj mnie bo nie dostaniesz camemberta-powiedziałem wściekły. -ej no...wyluzuj trochę.. Co się z tobą dzieje?? Dorastanie to jedno, ale grożenie mi to już inna bajka- na te słowa przewróciłem tylko wymownie oczami i udałem się do domu. *następnego dnia rano* -Adrien!! Adrien!!! Wstawaj!! Musisz to zobaczyć!!-krzyczał Plagg i muszę przyznać, że po raz pierwszy był tak poważny. -O co chodzi?? Czemu nie dasz mi jeszcze pospać?? -Patrz na to!!-krzyknął podlatując do biurka i siadając na jednym z ekranów. Leniwie podniosłem się i ruszyłem w stronę kwami. Usiadłem na krześle i zacząłem sprawdzać stronę, którą włączył kotowaty. Już sam nagłówek mi się nie spodobał. -Czarny Kot, odpowiedzialny, za...napad i rozbój???!!! Plagg!? -No właśnie!! Tylko, że w nocy spałem obok ciebie i sera. Nie przemieniłeś się. Co oznacza... -Że ktoś próbuje mnie wrobić- dokończyłem za niego. -Czytaj dalej. -Okej...Jeden z bohaterów Paryża, został oskarżony o napad i rozbój, doprowadzając przy tym do, śmierci czterech strażników??!! Na chwile obecną jest on POSZUKIWANY!!?? Oj...nie dobrze. Muszę znaleźć biedrę. -Ekham...zapomniałeś jak się poprzednim razem zachowywałeś?? CZŁOWIEKU...Nie uwierzy, że jesteś niewinny. -Masz rację, ale nie możemy tak siedzieć i nic nie robić -Więc co zamierzasz?? -Ah...nie mam pojęcia *Marinette* -Marinette!!! Wstawaj!!! Szybko!! -Co się stało Tikki?? Przecież dzisiaj sobota.-wszeptałam zaspana. -Musisz to zobaczyć...idź na dół przed telewizor.-powiedziała poważnym głosem. Zeszłam po schodach i stanęłam za kanapą, na której siedzieli moi rodzice. Po ich minach wnioskuję, że coś jest nie tak. Nagle usłyszałam głos reporterki. -Poprzedniej nocy, doszło do włamania i zamordowania przy tym czterech strażników. Sprawcą najprawdopodobniej jest nikt inny, jak znany wszystkim bohater Paryża...Czarny Kot. -CO!!?-wrzasnęłam, na co rodzice podskoczyli z przerażenia. -Marinette, nie strasz nas.- powiedziała mama, usiłująca wyrównać oddech. -Nie do wiary...mieliśmy go za bohatera, a on co??!-oznajmił zdenerwowany tata. -Przecież to bez sensu..-powiedziałam załamanym głosem, a siadając na kanapie oparłam głowę na rękach. -Spokojnie córciu...złapią go i będzie po wszystkim-powiedział nieco spokojniej. -Ja...pójdę już do siebie- oznajmiłam po czym wbiegłam do pokoju i rzuciłam się na łóżko. -Mari?? Wszystko gra??- spytała zmartwiona kwami. -Nie, nic nie gra. Poza telewizorem, który informuję mnie o tym, iż mój partner jest przestępcom. -Marinette?? Wierzysz w to?? -Nie wiem Tikki...naprawdę nie wiem... Rozdział 3 -Więc co zamierzasz Mari?? -Zamierzam...się przejść. Tego wszystkiego jest za dużo. Ubrałam się i ruszyłam z stronę parku. Naprawdę nie wiem co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Rozglądałam się dookoła, tak jakbym chciała znaleźć odpowiedź. Nagle wpadłam na kogoś i runęłam na ziemię. -Przepraszam, to nie chcący- powiedziałam nieco zkołowana. -Nic nie szkodzi, też prze...Marinette?- chłopak spojrzał na mnie, po czym podniósł się i pomógł mi wstać. -Adrien? Wyglądasz....inaczej.-powiedziałam na co on tylko się uśmiechnął. -A co?? Źle??-spytał, dalej posyłając mi uśmiech. -Nie...no skąd. Tylko skąd nagle taka zmiana?? -Ah...ludzie się zmieniają mari...-westchnął. -Ta...coś o tym wiem..-oznajmiłam, zanim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język. -Naprawdę??-zdziwił się. -No tak...nie widziałeś w telewizji Czarnego Kota?? -Niestety widziałem. Jest dosłownie wszędzie, w TV, w gazetach, i w necie- odpowiedział, a kąciki jego ust skierowane, dopiero ku górę, opadły na dół. -Emmm...wszystko gra?? -Ta...tak. Pewnie-kłamał. Widziałam to. *Adrien* Super...nawet Mari ma mnie za złoczyńcę. A przecież to najmilsza osoba jaką znam. Biedronka pewnie nie chcę mnie znać. Beznadziejna sprawa. I co teraz?? Skończyć z pomaganiem Biedronsi i zniknąć?? Na pewno tego, chcieli by wszyscy. -Mari?? -Hm? -Myślisz, że...no...myślisz, że Czarny Kot na serio jest winny? -Ja..j..ja nie wiem-jak to nie wie? Widziała przecież wiadomości.-To przecież jest pozbawione sensu. Tyle razy ratował miasto, ludzie aż tak się nie zmieniają- powiedziała zamyślona. -Woww.- dopiero teraz zorientowała się chyba, że powiedziała to na głos, bo zrobiła się cała czerwona. -Ja..em..muszę iść!!-krzyknęła na odchodne i pobiegła w stronę piekarni. Czyli...nie wszyscy myślą, że to wina Kota?? Czy to po prostu Mari jest wyjątkowa?? Nagle usłyszałem głośny huk, a moim oczom ukazał się kolejny super złoczyńca, walczący z moją kochaną księżniczką. Muszę jej pomóc..., ale z drugiej strony, ostatnio tylko jej wadzę. Podbiegłem bliżej, akcji i przyglądałem się. -Biedronko!! Gdzie jest twój kochany kiciuś??- zaśmiała się złowieszczo.-mam z nim do pogadania. -Ah...gdybym to ja wiedziała- westchnęła. Po dłuższej walce, ofiara akumy, przygwoździła biedronkę do ziemi i zamierzała zabrać jej Miraculum. Szybko przemieniłem się w moje, zbzikowane drugie "ja" i ruszyłem jej na pomoc. -Ekham...łapy przy sobie!!-krzyknąłem, na co ta tylko odwróciła się i odsunęła od bohaterki. -Jak miło, że raczyłeś przybyć Czarny Kocie.-uśmiechnęła się zadziornie- przez ciebie straciłam męża, a moje dzieci ojca. ZAPŁACISZ MI ZA TO!!-wydarła się i rzuciła na mnie. Zrobiłem szybki unik i wylądowałem przy mojej pani. -Słuchaj, ja naprawdę nie jestem odpowiedzialny za śmierć tych ludzi...spałem wtedy. I jak zwykle, śniła mi się Biedronka- powiedziałem rozmarzony, na co ta tylko przybiła sobie piątkę z czołem. -Nie dobijaj mnie.-powiedziała znudzona. W miarę szybko, rozprawiliśmy się ze złoczyńcą, aczkolwiek kiedy walczyliśmy, widziałem, iż biedronka nie wie czy może mi zaufać i dać jakiekolwiek zadanie. Kiedy wygraliśmy, pojawiło się mnóstwo ludzi, w tym policji i reporterów. O rany...teraz im się zachciało mnie aresztować?? -Nie ruszaj się Czarny Kocie!-krzyknął jeden z nich.-ręce do góry, bo będziemy zmuszeni użyć siły.- spojrzałem na partnerkę, która odsunęła się tylko trochę do tyłu i zmarszczyła brwi. -Biedronsiu??-nie odpowiedziała. Szybko wysunąłem kij i udałem się na najbliższy dach. I dokąd teraz?? Do domu?? Nie, po co mam tam iść?? Już wiem..Marinette!! Ona NIE DO KOŃCA WIERZY W TO, ŻE TO JA. Może mi coś doradzi?? Odwróciłem się na pięcie i pognałem w stronę piekarni. Dobra...dalej jest nudno...obiecuję, że później będzie ciekawiej...liczę na też że ktoś to przeczyta i nie zaśnie. POZDRAWIAM. Rozdział 4 *Marinette* Od razu po powrocie z misji, walnęłam się na łóżko, a jedyne o czym marzyłam to błogi i kojący sen. Już zamykałam oczy, odpływałam kiedy nagle usłyszałam, otwierającą się klapę balkonu. Zarwałam się z wcześniej wymienionego mebla, a moim oczom ukazał się...CZARNY KOT??!! Co on tu robi?? -Emm...kocie?? Co ty tu robisz??-spytałam, cofając się spokojnie pod ścianę, od strony wyjścia z pokoju. -Marinette?? Co o tym myślisz?? -Ale o czym? -O tym co widziałaś w telewizji, o tym co o mnie mówią...co o tym myślisz??-spytał speszony. -Ja...kocie, nie wiem. -Myślisz, że mogłem to zrobić?? -Wiesz...wtedy w szkole...ja...ja nie wiem do czego jesteś zdolny.-powiedziałam spuszczając wzrok. -Biedronka mnie nienawidzi, ludzie mnie nienawidzą, a do tego się mnie boją...może powinienem...zniknąć...no wiesz, nikt nie będzie się już dłużej niepokoił tym, iż zaraz w ich domu zjawi się groźny "pseudo bohater" i zrobi im krzywdę.-powiedział ściszając głos, z każdym następnym słowem, a jego uszy delikatnie opadły w dół. Naprawdę było mi go żal. Jeszcze przed chwilą wydawał się nieprzewidywalny, a teraz co?? -Kocie...ty...zjawiłeś się w moim domu, a tak poza tym wydaje mi się, że biedronka wcale cię nie nienawidzi. Może po prostu...musi sobie wszystko poukładać w głowie?? -Masz rację...dzięki Mari..-rzucił, zbliżając się do mnie. Na co ja zaczęłam się cofać, aż trafiłam na ścianę. -Kocie!? Znowu zaczynasz??-spytałam nieco skrępowana, lecz ten nie odpowiadał.-Eemm...kocie??-dobra teraz zaczynam się bać. Chciałam jak najszybciej wydostać się z pomieszczenia, ale odgrodził mi wszystkie drogi ucieczki.-Czarny kocie!! Opamiętaj się.-Teraz był już bardzo blisko, nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry. Próbowałam go odepchnąć, ale nic z tego. Nie wiedząc co robić, zdzieliłam go w twarz, i widząc jego minę wiem, że zabolało. -Mari...ja...-zaczął i chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć. -Chyba, najlepiej będzie jak już pójdziesz.-stwierdziłam, spuszczając głowę i w skazując ręką otwarte okno. -Też tak myślę...-oznajmił, wskakując na parapet. Odwrócił się na chwilę po czym dodał tylko ciche "przepraszam". Po chwili już go nie było. Rzuciłam się na łóżko, zatapiając swoją twarz w poduszce, a Tikki wyleciała ze swojej kryjówki. -Mari?? Wszystko dobrze??-spytała zmartwiona. -Nie wiem Tikki, ja już nic nie wiem. Normalnie jak bym oglądała, Jekyll'a i Hyde'a- stwierdziłam zmartwiona. -Sugerujesz, że kot ma dwie osobowości?? -Być może... Potem długo jeszcze rozmawiałyśmy. Odpłynęłam po pewnym czasie, ostatnie co pamiętam to ciche "dobranoc". Znowu spóźniłam się do szkoły, to przez to, że prawie całą noc rozmawiałam z moją kochaną wspierającą mnie we wszystkim przyjaciółką. Pani nie specjalnie się na mnie gniewała. Przywykła już. Ze smutkiem wpatrywałam się w wolne miejsce przede mną. Adriena nie było, nie wiem czemu. -No dobrze więc...-zaczęła nauczycielka lecz nie dane jej było skończyć, ponieważ do klasy wparowała asystentka ojca blondyna, oraz jego "goryl" (on serio przypomina małpę xd). Zmartwiły mnie pytania Nathali, czy nikt z nas nie widział Adriena. Podobno nie wrócił do domu. Martwiłam się o niego. A co jeśli coś mu się stało?? Przesłuchanie nas, oraz nauczycielki, skończyło się wraz z dzwonkiem. Szybko wybiegłam z klasy i ruszyłam w stronę toalety. -Martwię się o niego Tikki. -Ja też Mari...to do niego nie podobne.-oznajmiła wychylając się z mojej torebki. -Idę go poszukać-oznajmiłam stanowczo -Marinette- kwami przybrała poważną minę i dokończyła wypowiedź- a co ze szkołą?? Nie możesz przecież uciec. -Policja, nie da rady beze mnie. Później wymyślę jakąś wymówkę. A teraz...Tikki!! Kropkuj!! Wyskoczyłam przez okno i ruszyłam w stronę parku. Tam widziałam go po raz ostatni. Dziwnie się zachowywał. Nigdzie nie mogłam go znaleźć. I z tego co zaobserwowałam i dowiedziałam się w klasie, jestem ostatnią osobą, która go widziała. Zrezygnowana wróciłam do domu, kiedy nagle dotarł do mnie głos prezenterki. -Czarny Kot, po raz kolejny zaatakował. Gdzie jest biedronka?? Czy ma ona jakiś związek z tymi atakami?? Jedno jest pewne...nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. Natychmiast obórciłam się na pięcie i wyszłam z domu. Ah...a ledwo przekroczyłam jego próg. Przemieniłam się i udałam w miejsce, w którym na chwilę obecną znajdowała się telewizja. Kobieta dalej ciągnęła, swoją gadkę. Wylądowałam za kamerzystą i postanowiłam zabrać głos. -Naprawdę??!-krzyknęłam, a kamerzysta, tak jak reszta spojrzeli na mnie- Jakie jeszcze bajeczki, jesteście w stanie wymyślić?? Słuchajcie mnie, bo powiem to tylko raz. NIE MAM ZIELONEGO POJĘCIA CO DZIEJE SIĘ Z CZARNYM KOTEM. Od poprzedniej misji go nie widziałam. Rozumiem, że wszyscy teraz jesteśmy zdezorientowani i wystraszeni, ale to nie są podstawy do obwiniania nas o jakiekolwiek przestępstwo!! Czy macie chociaż dowód, na którym ewidentnie widać, sprawce którym według was jest mój partner??!!- Kociak zachowywał się ostatnio, trochę dziwnie, ale nie pozwolę oskarżać go o takie rzeczy jak włam, czy morderstwo. Nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości.- A teraz przepraszam...muszę znaleźć mojego towarzysza, i przy okazji pewnego zaginionego modela.- rzuciłam na odchodne po czym zniknęłam pomiędzy budowlami. *Czarny Kot* Obserwując całą tą sytuację, myślałem, że biedronka tylko przyzna im rację, a ona...ona stanęła w mojej obronie. Jest naprawdę Niezwykła. Zaraz...stop...ona szuka mnie i...MNIE??!! Nie dobrze. Nie ważne, czy będę kotem, czy Adrienem...o rany...mam przechlapane. Jakbym miał mało problemów. Chodź muszę przyznać, iż Biedronsia krzycząca na nich, wyglądała jeszcze bardziej pociągająco niż zwykle. Ah...odbija mi. Natychmiast udałem się na obrzeża miasta, tak by nikt mnie nie zauważył. To było by na tyle...dzięki za uwagę. Liczę na to, że się podobało. Przeprasza, że takie krótkie, ale cóż...akcja tego wymaga xd Liczę na ty, że robi się coraz ciekawiej. POZDRAWIAM. Rozdział 5 Minęło kilka dni, a jedyne co łączyło mnie z moim miastem...miastem które miałem chronić, to radio, z którego wiedziałem dokładnie co, gdzie, kiedy i jak się dzieje. Ciekawe co u mojej księżniczki...może...nie, to zły pomysł. Moje rozmyślenia, zostały przerwane przez głos prezenterki. -Od kilku dni biedronka sama chroni całe miasto. Widać, że jest jej coraz ciężej. A gdzie jest nasz koci zabójca?? Nikt tego nie wie. Policja wszczęła śledztwo by znaleźć go jak najszybciej. A do tego...chwila...właśnie dostałam ważną informację. Nie do wiary. Biedronka ma spore kłopoty. Ludzie, uciekają w popłochu, natomiast nasza bohaterka, która jeszcze przed chwilą walczyła z kolejnym złoczyńcą...leży teraz nie przytomna na ulicy. Czy to już koniec?? -CO??!!-wrzasnąłem z niedowierzaniem. -Zamiast się drzeć, może wpadł byś tam w gościnę??-zapytał znudzony kwami. -Nie mogę, a jak...jak coś jej zrobię?? Albo...kom...-zacząłem, ale nie dane mi było skończyć. -Człowieku!! Twoja ukochana zaraz, wyzionie ducha!! Rusz swoje cztery litery i pomóż jej!! To jest rozkaz!!-Plagg po raz pierwszy był tak poważny. Ale miło z jego strony, że chce mnie jakoś zmotywować. -Plagg!! Wysuwaj pazury!! Od razu po przemianie, ruszyłem w stronę miasta. Dotarłem tam o dziwo w ciągu minuty...i trzydziestu sekund. No wiecie, trzeba było wyczaić gdzie przestępca. Wylądowałem na dachu szkoły i ujrzałem, biedronkę, leżącą na ziemi i...coś co wyglądem przypominało, emm...baletnicę z ładunkami wybuchowymi?? Tyle, że to facet. No mniejsza. Zaczął zbliżać się do mojej księżniczki z zamiarem odebrania jej kolczyków, ludzie stali przerażeni i wpatrywali się w całe to widowisko. No ktoś musi to przerwać. Prawie natychmiast, wysunąłem kij, odgradzając mu tym samym dojście do partnerki. Wściekły spojrzał na mnie. Z resztą nie tylko on mi się przyglądał. -Nie wiesz, że kobietom nie zabiera się ich biżuterii??-zapytałem, wyraźnie wkurzony -No proszę, proszę!! Kogo my tu mamy. Czarny Kot we własnej osobie. Czego tu szukasz?? Nikt cię tu nie chcę!! ZAPOMNIAŁEŚ!!??-wykrzyczał z wyraźną nienawiścią. -Mów za siebie- usłyszałem słaby, aczkolwiek ciągle piękny i melodyjny głos Biedronsi, która z trudem usiłowała podnieść się z podłogi. Widząc w jakim jest stanie poczułem się winny. Nie potrzebnie uciekałem i zostawiłem ją samą. Coś we mnie pękło, od razu rzuciłem się na mężczyznę i szybko obezwładniłem, po czym nie zważając na policję i tłum przerażonych mieszkańców podbiegłem do mojej księżniczki. -My Lady?? Jak się czujesz??? -No wiesz...bywało lepiej- oznajmiła uśmiechając się do mnie słabo. -Przepraszam biedronsiu...nie powinienem był cię zostawiać. To moja wina-skarciłem się spuszczając głowę. -Też przepraszam..-powiedziała cicho. Byłem w szoku. -Nie masz za co My Lady. Powiedz lepiej gdzie mam cię zanieść.-spytałem z troską. -Nic mi nie będzie kocie. Sama dojdę.-oznajmiła, po czym próbowała się podnieść jednak, gdyby nie mój refleks znowu leżała by na asfalcie. -Nic z tego...nie zostawię cię już. Gdzie mam cię zanieść?? -Kocie wiesz przecież, że nie chc...-nie dałem jej skończyć -Tak wiem...nie chcesz żebyśmy poznali swoje tożsamości, ale nie dam ci teraz odejść, poza tym...jeśli poznasz moje drugie ja, może zaufasz mi i nie będziesz się mnie bać.-stwierdziłem ściszonym głosem. -Głupi kocurze.-skarciła mnie słabym głosem.-nie boję się ciebie. Ufam ci.-uśmiechnęła się. -Więc... -Dobrze...idź do piekarni, tej za rogiem.-powiedziała nie pewnie. -Piekarni?? -Ah...po prostu zrób co mówię. Wziąłem ją na ręce i olewając policję, zabrałem tam gdzie prosiła. Wylądowaliśmy na tarasie, nad sklepem, a ona weszła na poddasze, wpuszczając mnie do środka. Wiem gdzie jestem...Marinette?? -Mieszkasz tu? -Nie...znaczy tak...nie wiem...może -EMmmmm...skąd tu tyle zdęć Adriena??- spytałem z rozbawieniem, i wybuchłem śmiechem gdy zrobiła się cała czerwona. -J..ja..bo ja..ten, no...ah... -Spokojnie biedronsiu, tylko pytam. To jest ładne- pokazałem jedno ze zdjęć.-Przystojniaczek..-zachichotałem. -Wiesz ty co?? Wygląd to nie wszystko...chodź muszę przyznać, że faktycznie, Adrien jest niczego sobie-zarumieniła się. -Nie tylko wygląd?? To co ci się w nim podoba?? Przecież widziałaś jak dziewczyny reagują na jego buźkę.-stwierdziłem. Chyba jej się nie spodobało to co powiedziałem. -Czy ja ci przypominam...blond demonicę?? Córcię burmistrza???!!-spytała oburzona. -Nie al.. -A tak dla twojej informacji, to on jest po prostu wyjątkowy. Taki...miły, uczciwy, troskliwy, inteligentny...i... -i? -i...kompletnie mną nie zainteresowany.- Ah...mari -To tylko twoje zdanie...a pytałaś się go o to?? -Nie ale... -Bez żadnego "ale". Jesteś naprawdę wspaniałą dziewczyną. -Dzięki kocie, o JEZU!! ADRIEN!!! Miałam pomóc go szukać!! -Ej, wszystko dobrze, uspokój się. Nic mu nie jest. -Nie wiesz tego kocie. -Tak się składa, że..-przerwał mi nagle huk zza okna. Podbiegliśmy do niego a naszym oczom ukazał się...eee...ilustrachor?? RLY??!! W mgnieniu oka, zjawił się w pokoju dziewczyny, i...był bardzo zdziwiony nasza obecnością. -CO TU ROBICIE??!! GDZIE JEST MARINETTE?? -Chłopie luzik, nic jej nie jest. Ale rozczaruję cię...ona już jest zajęta.-uśmiechnąłem się złośliwie, a ta spiorunowała mnie wzrokiem nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. -Kto??!! Kto śmiał!!?? -No wiesz...zdaję się, że Adrien Agreste- zaśmiałem się, a ten wyskoczył krzycząc coś tam, że mnie zniszczy czy coś takiego. -Odbiło ci??!!-wydarła się, przerażona -Odbiło mi tylko na twoim punkcie ślicznotko- o nie!! Znowu to samo!! Ale...ona jest taka słodka -Emm...kocie??- zaczęła się cofać, kiedy nagle trafiła na ścianę. I jak tu nie skorzystać z takiej okazji?? Wyrywała się, ale przytrzymałem jej nadgarstki i mocniej przyszpiliłem do ściany.-Puść mnie!!-krzyczała, jednak mimo, iż próbowałem nie mogłem się opanować. Szczerze mówiąc liczyłem na to, że mnie zdzieli, ale o dziwo tego nie zrobiła. Przyglądała mi się tylko. Rozdział 6 -Nie bój się My Lady-uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie. -Wiesz co...tego ciebie nie lubię, idź sobie bo chcę pogadać z MOIM Kocurkiem-oświadczyła stanowczo. Zatkało mnie. Mimo to nie zamierzałem odpuścić. -Jeśli tak strasznie ci się to nie podoba, to dlaczego jeszcze mnie nie zdzieliłaś??-zaśmiałem się -Właśnie się nad tym zastanawiam!! PUSZCZAJ!! Kocie wystarczy, to boli. Puść.-Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie co ja najlepszego wyrabiam. Poluzowałem uścisk na jej nadgarstkach, a następnie w zupełności je puściłem. -Biedronko...ja..ja nie wiem...ja...przepraszam...wiedziałem, że tak będzie. -Ja też,-oznajmiła podchodząc bliżej. Nie ucieka? Nie wygania mnie?? Nie podmienili jej? -Ale mówiłaś, że mi...ufasz, i że się nie boisz-chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem mojej księżniczki. -Bo nie boję...nic mi nie zrobiłeś. A co do tego byłam pewna.-uśmiechnęła się. -Nie powinienem wogó...-nie dane mi było skończyć. -Przestań!! Wiesz, że cię potrzebowałam. Ale...co z Adrienem?? Jeśli znajdzie go przed nami to.. -Uspokój się. Chodź-rzuciłem po czym wyskoczyłem przez okno. Będąc trzy dachy dalej obróciłem się, żeby sprawdzić czy idzie...to dziwne, nie widziałem jej. Obróciłem głowę by spojrzeć przed siebie, jak się okazało moja pani chce się pobawić. -Od kiedy to wyścig??- zapytałem gdy nagle przyspieszyła. -A co?? Martwisz się, że nie dasz mi rady?- zaśmiała się. Ścigaliśmy się naprawdę długo, zapominając przy tym o Nathanielu opętanym przez akume. Dawno nie widziałem biedronki takiej szczęśliwej. Ruszyliśmy biegiem w stronę miejsca, w którym ukrywałem się przed światem. Po dotarciu do celu usiedliśmy, pod jednym z większych drzew, by móc odpocząć. -Mari...żałujesz, że się pojawiłem?? No wiesz...po całej tej akcji?? -Oszalałeś???!! Oczywiście, że nie.-oznajmiła uśmiechając się i przymykając przy tym oczy, i opierając się o dębowy pień. Naprawdę próbuję nad tym panować, ale tak się nie da. Kiedy ona nie patrzyła, ja przysunąłem się do niej lekko i złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek (no wiecie, skoro już tyle razy próbował xd dam mu szansę xd). Gwałtownie otworzyła oczy i odsunęła się odrobinę. -Kocie...miałeś nad sobą panować.-powiedziała nieco zszokowana. -Wybacz, ale jesteś tak śliczna... -Adrien!!!- krzyknęła zrywając się na równe nogi.- Mieliśmy go znaleźć. -A ty znowu o nim- wymamrotałem.-czy jak dowiesz się gdzie jest Adrien, posiedzisz tu ze mną?? Nie ważne co zobaczysz?? -Jasne...ale jak to zobaczę?? -Dobrze więc...Plagg!! Schowaj pazury!!-krzyknąłem a na moje ręce opadł zmęczony kwami. -Jezu...nie mam siły się ruszyć, na przyszłość flirtuj z nią, jako Adrien. I DAJ MI SER!! -eeee...ee..al...ale...o boże-chyba się trochę zdziwiła. -Emm...wszystko gra?? Rozczarowana?? No wiesz...że to właśnie ja?? -Jaja sobie robisz??!! -nie a czem...-nie dane było mi dokończyć, ponieważ dostałem z liścia. Ałć..-Ej!! Za co to??-spytałem, masując obolały policzek. -A: za to, że zniknąłeś, B: za to, że nie powiedziałeś, mi od razu, przez co zaczęłam schodzić na zawał, C: znowu nie panowałeś nad sobą a powinieneś.-oznajmiła stanowczo zakładając przy tym ręce na pierś, a następnie odwróciła się od mnie plecami. -Nie, no proszę cię. Nie obrażaj się na mnie. Nie chciałem, cię wystraszyć. No pliss...bo pójdę na miasto w stroju kota.-spojrzała na mnie kątem oka, i chyba nie spodobało jej się moje ostatnie zdanie.-Nie no żartuję-muszę to odwołać, zanim zabije mnie wzrokiem. -Ach...znajdźmy tego rudzielca. A później pogadamy, o tym jaki to jesteś głupi. Dobrze?? -Mam się obrazić??- zaśmiałem się. -Po prostu się przemień. -Co tylko księżniczka rozkaże. -A myślałam, że tylko jako kot się tak zachowujesz. Chodź ostatnio coś jest nie tak. -Dorasta-wtrącił się Plagg-będąc sobą też dziwnie się zachowuje. Ale jako kot nie ma hamulców. Chodź ty powinnaś wiedzieć to najlepiej-zaśmiał się kwami. -Od kiedy podczas okresu dojrzewania, chłopakom odbija palma?? -Marinette!-krzyknąłem.-rozumiem, że to trochę dziwne, ale teraz to ty musisz mi pomóc. JA NIC NIE ZROBIŁEM!! A jak tylko pojawiam się w mieście, zjawia się policja i dziennikarze. -Przecież wiem, ale...jak to możliwe, że są święcie przekonani, że to ty??-spytała, bardziej siebie niż mnie. -Później pomyślimy, teraz trzeba dorwać mojego rywala.-na te słowa posłała mi pytające spojrzenie-Plagg!! Wysuwaj pazury!! Walka nie trwała długo...szybko rozprawiliśmy się z rudzielcem, który myśli, że ma jakieś szanse u MOJEJ księżniczki. Ha! Może pomarzyć. Po akcji udaliśmy się do burmistrza, by dowiedzieć się, skąd wzięły się u nich, tak bezsensowne oskarżenia. Ten za to, pokazał nam zdjęcia, które nie mogły być zrobione. Dlaczego?? Nie było mnie tam!! Usiłowaliśmy udowodnić mu moją niewinność jednak na marne. Mężczyzna wyprosił nas z budynku. Rozdział 7 Po długim namyśle, postanowiliśmy udać się do piekarni, albo nad piekarnie...znaczy na poddasze...Jezu, po prostu do domu mojej pani. Przemieniliśmy się, a ta od razu rzuciła się na łóżko. Tuż obok niej upadła niewielka, czerwona biedroneczka z trzema czarnymi kropkami, którymi była przyozdobiona jej duża główka, oraz uroczymi czułkami. Stworzonko upadło obok swojej podopiecznej, na poduszkę. Ja natomiast usiadłem na krańcu łóżka, i zacząłem delikatnie gładzić jej śliczne, ciemne jak noc włosy. -Nie powinieneś wrócić do domu??-spytała zaspanym głosem-ojciec się o ciebie martwi -ON?? MARTWI?? O MNIE??? Mari, ty chyba sama nie wiesz co mówisz-stwierdziłem oschle. Niebieskooka podniosła się i posłała wściekłe spojrzenie. -Adrien...on sam się pofatygował, by się ze mną spotkać. Chce cię znaleźć...troszczy się o ciebie. To znaczy...na swój własny sposób. Żałuj, że nie widziałeś jego miny kiedy PROSIŁ mnie o pomoc.-mój ojciec prosił?? Martwi się o mnie?? Ma jednak uczucia?? Wie, że w ogóle istnieję?? -Jak udowodnimy moją niewinność, pójdę się z nim spotkać.-oznajmiłem.-wybacz, że tak się uniosłem -Nie szkodzi-odparła, ponownie rzucając się na łóżko. Po chwili zasnęła. Podniosłem się delikatnie, tak by jej nie obudzić i chwyciłem za leżący na biurku szkicownik. Marinette, ma naprawdę niezwykły talent...w przyszłości będzie świetną projektantką...Ba, przecież już jest. -Jak się czujesz młody??-usłyszałem głos serożernego przyjaciela -Dobrze...myślę jak udowodnić ludziom, że jestem niewinny. -Zacznijmy od tego...jak rozpracować ten piękny i staranie wykonany photoshop.-usłyszeliśmy, delikatny, piskliwy głosik. -Tikki, nie znasz się na komputerach...-stwierdził Plagg- Chyba, że o czymś nie wiem -Oj Plagguś-pokręciła główką-Mari już to zaczęła, tyle, że przez te ostatnie ataki nie mogła skończyć...do tego pogorszyły jej się stopnie i kontakty z rodzicami. Sama sobie nie poradzi-ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała, obracając się w moją stronę. *Następnego dnia rano* Próbuję obudzić tą dziewczyna od dobrych piętnastu minut a ona nic. -Mari!!! No już, wstawaj!! Zaraz masz szkołę!!-jak ją obudzić ja się pytam??!! Hmmm...-Mari złotko...jak zaraz nie wstaniesz skończysz pod prysznicem- zaśmiałem się ale ona nic. Nagle podleciała Tikki -Mari...Adrien się w tobie zakochał- wyszeptała jej do ucha, a ta jak na rozkaz zerwała się z łózka upadając przy tym na podłogę. WOWW. -Widzę, że już nie śpisz..-zaśmiałem się. -TIKKI!! Nie rób tak więcej!!!-oznajmiła, a na jej delikatną twarz wkradł się uroczy rumieniec. Kwami wybuchła śmiechem, ale Mari wydawała się być przygnębiona. -Hej, księżniczko?? Co się dzieje??- nie odpowiedziała. Wzięła ciuchy na przebranie, i ruszyła do łazienki. Szybko się wyszykowała i ruszyła do szkoły. *Marinette* Myślałam, że spalę się ze wstydu. Tikki mogła sobie darować. Dotarłam pod miejsce nauki, gdzie czekała na mnie Alya i jej chłopak Nino. -Hej, Mari!- przywitała mnie czułym uściskiem, który od razu oddałam. -Hej, Alya.-oderwałam się od niej po czym dodała- Hejka Nino. Co u ciebie?? -Bywało lepiej-oznajmił przygnębiony. -Ciągle martwi się o Adriena- wyszeptała, tak by jej sympatia tego nie usłyszała. Równo z dzwonkiem znaleźliśmy się w klasie. Wszystkie lekcje potwornie mi się dłużyły...odziwo, nikt nie został opętany przez akumę. Słysząc ostatni dzwonek, szybko spakowałam się i wybiegłam przed szkołę, gdzie ujrzałam uczniów wpatrujących się w jeden punt. Przecisnęłam się pomiędzy nimi, a moim oczom ukazał się dachowiec, którego na pewno nie powinno tu być. Skanował wzrokiem uczniów i zatrzymał się na mnie. Kiedy zaczął zbliżać się w naszą stronę, wszyscy poza mną wycofali się do tyłu tak daleko jak było to możliwe. -Witaj My Lady-ukłonił się teatralnie. -Kocie, co ty tu robisz?-wyszeptałam- nie powinno cię tu być -Oj odpuść ślicznotko, przecież nic wielkiego się nie stało- geniusz nie pomyślał, by ściszyć nieco głos. Zamierzałam go wyminąć i udać się do domu, jednak uniemożliwił mi to uścisk na nadgarstku.-a ty gdzie się tak śpieszysz??- spytał z jednym z tych flirciarskich uśmieszków. -Do domu-oznajmiłam spokojnie. -Tak szybko??- zapytał z udawanym rozczarowaniem. -Przestań się zgrywać.-oświadczyłam ozięble. Ponieważ podchodził za blisko postanowiłam zacząć się cofać...wszyscy się temu przyglądali, a ja nie wiedziałam jak go sprowadzić na ziemię.-Kocie, dość!!- zaczęłam machać mu ręka przed twarzą, ale nic z tego. Nic nie działało. Mogę go zdzielić raz czy dwa, ale wszyscy się na nas gapią. Jak to będzie wyglądać??!! Po chwili kot był BARDZO blisko mnie. Nie wytrzymałam i pod wpływem impulsu zdzieliłam go w twarz. I Nic...dosłownie jakby tego nie poczuł.-Kocie!!-Dalej nic...ludzie przyglądali się ze zdziwieniem...nagle usłyszałam głos, którego wolałabym nie słyszeć -OOooo...jak słodko, widzicie...nasza niezdarna Marinette owinęła sobie tego zabójcę wokół palca- zaśmiała się blondynka. Kot jak na komendę przystaną, obrócił się w jej stronę i posyłając jej gniewne spojrzenie, ruszył w jej stronę. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy, cofając się przy okazji za rudą przyjaciółkę. -Mari-szepnęła Alya.-zrób coś. On zrobi jej krzywdę. -Ale co ja mogę??-spytałam zdziwiona.-on nie chce mnie słuchać-mnie nie, ale na pewno posłucha biedronki...tylko nie mam jak się przemienić. -Mówiłaś coś?? Panno Bourgeois???-spytał. Był wyraźnie wściekły. Ta tylko pokiwa głową na "nie", ciągle stojąc za znajomą. Chłopak, odsunął Sabrinę i złapał Chloe za kurtkę.-Posłuchaj ty za...-nie dałam mu dokończyć. -Kocie!!!-obrócił się w moją stronę...co ja mówię!!? Wszyscy obrócili się w moją stronę.- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz??!! Postaw ją natychmiast!!- rzuciłam wściekle. Kot wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, przyjrzał przerażonej córusi burmistrza, po czym odstawił na ziemię. Ponownie ruszył w moją stronę. Tym razem nie zamierzałam się cofnąć. Stałam w miejscu, z założonymi rękoma, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów przede mną. Przez cały czas się we mnie wpatrywał, jednak nie zamierzałam odpuścić.-Co ty najlepszego wyrabiasz?? Nie powinieneś tu w ogóle przychodzić-oznajmiłam ściszonym głosem. -Tutaj czyli pod szkołę?? Czy do miasta!!!??-wydarł się. Tego się nie spodziewałam. Cofnęłam się dwa kroki w tył...tak na wszelki wypadek. -Doskonale wiesz o co mi chodzi-oświadczyłam z powagą. -Pff...wielkie dzięki. Już mnie nie ma księżniczko.-odparł po czym wyminął mnie, z myślą ukrycia się, gdzieś gdzie go nie znajdę. NA STO PROCENT TO MU CHODZIŁO PO GŁOWIE!! -Kocie!! Nie oto mi chodziło!-podbiegłam, łapiąc go za rękę. Próbował mi się wyrwać, ale nie zamierzałam go puścić. Przestałam zwracać uwagę na stojących za nami uczniów. -Póść mnie Mari-powiedział z powagą. Westchnęłam po czym ścisnęłam go mocniej. -Nie zamierzam-uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie...nie wiem jak to się stało, że go pocałowałam. To było nagłe. Może po prostu nie chciałam, żeby mnie zostawił. O dziwo, albo nie...nie odepchnął mnie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Usłyszałam szmery. Obróciłam się gwałtownie, po czym przypomniałam sobie o obecności, wszystkich uczniów z mojej klasy. Wstrzymałam powietrze, i przeskanowałam wszystkich wzrokiem. -Kocie.-pisnęłam -Oddychaj- wyszeptał. Wypuściłam całe wstrzymane powietrze. -Emmm...ee..-nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. Wszyscy się na nas gapili, nawet Alya i Nino. Bardzo przepraszam, że tak długo nie było rozdziałów, ale tak jak już wspomniałam...miałam bardzo dużo nauki. Nie byłam w stanie nic wstawić.'' Jeszcze raz przepraszam i POZDRAWIAM. '''Rozdział 8 Byłam strasznie zdenerwowana, a jedyne co chodziło mi teraz po głowie to ucieczka. Spojrzałam na Kota. Jego wyraz twarzy nadal się nie zmienił. Miał Bardzo poważną minę. Wróciłam do poprzedniej pozycji. W oczy rzuciła mi się przyjaciółka, stojąca ze swoim chłopakiem. Po chwili podeszła do mnie powoli, nie puszczając ręki Nina. -M...Mari??-spytała niepewnie. -Alya...ja...ja-naprawdę nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć. -Marinette, on jest mordercą-wyszeptała, ale mimo jej starań Adrien i tak to usłyszał. Nie minęła chwila a ten spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło, po czym została zasłonięta przez stającego przed nią DJ'a. -Nic nie zrobiłem-burknął obrażony. -Mari...myślałem, że jesteś po uszy zakochana w Adriene, a ty całujesz się z Czarnym Kotem??-wtrącił się Nino. Moja twarz, momentalnie zrobiła się czerwona. Kątem oka widziałam ten szelmowski uśmiech ze strony kota, i pytające spojrzenia ze strony zakochanych. Po chwili uniosłam opuszczoną wcześniej głowę, i trzepnęłam Kocura tył głowy. -I co się tak szczerzysz??-wycharczałam. -Po uszy zakochana tak??-zaśmiał się za co oberwał jeszcze raz. Tym razem mocniej.-Ałuu! Za co to?? -Jak byś nie wiedział- zachichotałam. Nagle znalazłam się w powietrzu. Blondyn przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramie i nie reagował na moje prośby postawienia mnie. Alya i Nino, byli "nieco" zdezorientowani, więc nie śpieszyło im się mi na pomoc. -Wiedziałem, że mnie kochasz. Ale że do szaleństwa...- zaśmiał się. *Czarny Kot* Kto by pomyślał, że moja księżniczka mnie kocha tak bardzo jak ja ją. Wiedziałem, że jest we mnie zakochana...wspominała coś kiedyś. Nie zamierzałem jej puścić. Po dotarciu pod piekarnie, za pomocą kija, szybkim i zdecydowanym ruchem wskoczyłem na jej balkon i bezpiecznie odstawiłem. Znowu wydawała się przygnębiona. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. Wszedłem za nią do pokoju i usadowiłem swoje cztery litery na jej miękkim łóżku. -Mar? -Co chcesz?? Jestem zajęta.-oświadczyła ozięble. -Masz jakieś straszne huśtawki nastroju skarbie. Wszystko dobrze?? -Huśtawki to ty masz na placu zabaw, i nie mów do mnie skarbie. -Dlaczego?? -Bo...A: Nie jesteśmy razem i B: nie pow...-nie zdążyła dokończyć ponieważ do pokoju wparowali jej rodzice, którzy na mój widok osłupieli. -Mari, słońce...podejdź do mnie.- powiedziała zdenerwowana mama dziewczyny.-Tom...idź po...ekhem, no wiesz-mężczyzna posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, na co ta tylko wywróciła oczyma. -Mamo?? Tato?? Co wy tu robicie??-spytała wyraźnie zdenerwowana -A co ten zabójca tu robi??!!-krzyknął jej ojciec-nic ci nie zrobił?? zaraz zadzwonię po pol...- chciał coś powiedzieć ale nie zdążył. -Słońce, uspokój się...bo jeszcze skrzywdzi naszą córeczkę-wyszeptała kobieta. Aż zazdroszczę Marinette...mój ojciec ma mnie gdzieś a matki nie mam w ogóle. Ona natomiast ma dwójkę kochających ją rodziców, przytulne mieszkanko i niezwykłych przyjaciół. Do tego jest super bohaterką. Oczy mi się zaszkliły, na myśl o tym wszystkim...o mojej mamie. Nie zwróciłem uwagi na wpatrujących się we mnie domowników. Nagle poczułem jak ktoś mnie przytula. Spojrzałem w tamta stronę i ujrzałem moją kochaną, fiołkowooką księżniczkę. Zdaje się, że doskonale wiedziała o co mi chodzi. Bez namysłu oddałem uścisk i ucałowałem w czoło, nie wracając uwagi na jej rodziców. -Mari!! To MORDERCA!!-krzyknął ojciec -On nic nie zrobił!-odkrzyknęła -Marinette, nie mamy pewności-oświadczyła ze spokojem jej matka -Ja mam-oderwała się ode mnie i podniosła z łóżka.-Mogę nie być pewna ocen na sprawdzianie, czy tego jak wglądam al...-przerwałem jej nagle -Ślicznie wyglądasz...czego chcesz od swojego wyglądu??-spytałem. Momentalnie oblała się rumieńcem. -Ale jeśli chodzi o tego tutaj dachowca-oznajmiła wskazując na mnie ręką- nie mam wątpliwości. I oświadczam wam, a jak będzie trzeba to całej Francji...CZARNY KOT JEST NIEWINNY-na te słowa podniosłem się i przytuliłem ją do siebie. -Wiesz, że cię kocham??-widziałem kątem oka minę jej rodziców. I nie ukrywam, miałem ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. -Jakoś, nie pamiętam żebyś coś na ten temat wspominał-rzuciła nie zmieniając pozycji. -To teraz to mówię, i z tego co wiem...ja też nie jestem ci obojętny-uśmiechnąłem się zadziornie. Oderwała się ode mnie, cofnęła krok w tył, założyła ręce na pierś i przyglądała mi się z powagą.-No dobrze księżniczko, nic nie mówiłem- wróciliśmy do poprzedniej pozycji. -Dziecko, Czarny Kot ma biedronkę...dlaczego nie możesz znaleźć sobie kogoś odpowiedniego? -spytał jej ojciec nie zważając na moją obecność- na przykład...dlaczego nie możesz być z tym sympatycznym modelem, ubóstwiającym croissanty?? -Panie Dupain. Rozumiem pana niepokój, ale naprawdę nie zamierzam zrobić Marinette krzywdy, a na dowód...Plagg!! Scho...-chciałem dokończyć, ale mi przerwano. -Oszalałeś??!!-krzyknęła zdenerwowana mari -Słonko, twoi rodzice powinni wiedzieć z kim zadaje się ich córka -To miało pozostać tajemnicą -To moja decyzja Marinette-oświadczyłem z powagą-poza tym, zamierzam zostać z tobą do końca życia, więc raczej ta "tajemnica" nie ujrzy światła dziennego-zaśmiałem się -Tikki!! Kropkuj!!-nim się obejrzałem Mari przemieniła się na oczach swoich rodziców, którzy wpatrywali się w swoją córkę z otwartą buzią i szeroko otwartymi oczami. -Plagg!! Schowaj pazury!!!-po chwili, zdezorientowanym małżonkom zamiast czarnego kota ukazał się znany w całej Francji, Adrien Agreste. -Tikki odkropkuj!-zawołała, a jej kwami znów pojawiła się przed nią -DAJCIE MI CAMEMBERT!!-wydarł się plag, a wszyscy zwrócili się w jego stronę -Cicho bądź łakomczuchu -Oj...uważaj co mówisz...bo powiem twojej biedronsi jak rozm...-chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć ale zamknąłem go w dłoniach. -Dobra, dobra-powiedziałem zrezygnowany.-przepraszam...czy macie może państwo camembert?? Spojrzeli na mnie jak na wariata, chodź szczerze mówiąc, cała ta sytuacja była mocno pokręcona. Rozdział 9 Wszyscy w milczeniu, zeszliśmy na dół do kuchni, po czym usiedliśmy przy stole. Sabine położyła na stole kilka opakowań sera, oraz ciasteczka. Czekała nas bardzo długa spowiedź. po "krótkim" wywiadzie, podczas którego opowiedzieliśmy im o tym jak zostaliśmy bohaterami oraz jak się poznaliśmy. Opowiadając o naszym pierwszym spotkaniu wszyscy wybuchli śmiechem. No prawie...bo Mari odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, założyła ręce na pierś i udawała obrażoną. Nie trwało to jednak długo, dzięki Tikki, wtulającej się w jej policzek. Nie ukrywam, iż rodzice Marinette, nie byli zachwyceni informacją o tym, że mają córkę super bohaterkę, która codziennie naraża życie ratując miasto. Gdy było już po wszystkim udaliśmy się na poddasze. Ciemnowłosa od razu zasiadła do komputera, uruchamiając go, a następnie jakieś programy...niestety nie miałem pojęcia co to było. Przysiadłem wygodnie na jej łóżku, wpatrując się, jak sprawnie wstukuje coś na klawiaturze. -Co robisz My Lady?- spytałem, jednak dziewczyna nie reagowała.- Księżniczko?? -C...co?? A tak...ja...o co pytałeś??- spojrzała się na mnie, nieco rozkojarzona -Pytałem co robisz- uśmiechnąłem się, na widok jej ślicznych odbijających światło lampki, fiołkowych oczu. -Ratuję ci tyłek, więc łaskawie mi nie przeszkadzaj kiciu- oznajmiła zimno. -Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że ratujesz mi tyłek??- zdziwiłem się i podniosłem z tapczanu. -Rozpracowuję photoshop'a, plus włamałam się do monitoringu i zaczęłam przeglądać, zapis z dnia w którym "zabiłeś" tych ludzi.- oświadczyła obojętnym tonem. -Więc...znalazłaś coś??- spytałem z nadzieją. Stanąłem za nią, oparłem się o jej wygodne, miękkie oparcie fotela, wyczekując na odpowiedź. -Niewiele. I muszę przyznać, że to wszystko się po prostu kupy nie trzyma.- oświadczyła, odchylając głowę i spoglądając na mnie, posyłając mi przy tym przepraszające spojrzenie. Chodź nie wiem dlaczego, przecież to nie jej wina. Przepraszam, że takie krótkie, ale jak napisałam za pierwszym razem to mi się przeglądarka wyłączyła i zmiany zostały cofnięte. Nie chciało mi się wszystkiego jeszcze raz pisać, więc po prostu dowiecie się co dalej w następnym rozdziale ;) POZDRAWIAM Rozdział 10 -Dzieci!!! Musicie to zobaczyć!! Chodźcie tu, szybko!!- krzyknęli rodzice dziewczyny, ze słyszalną troską i...strachem?? Coś jest nie tak. Szybko zbiegliśmy na dół, i gdyby nie mój koci refleks Mari leżała by na podłodze. Postawiłem ją do pionu, a ta tylko wyjąkała ciche "dziękuję", po czym oblała się przesłodkim rumieńcem. -Myślałem, że już się nie wstydzisz, ze mną rozmawiać- wyszeptałem. Na co jej twarz przybrała kolor, jeszcze ciemniejszej czerwieni. Ha! A myślałem, że bardziej czerwona już być nie może. -Ja...wyb..- chciała coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała nam jej rodzicielka. Usiedliśmy na kanapie, a Tom "zrobił głośniej". Nagle usłyszeliśmy zdruzgotany głos prezenterki. -Panie i Panowie, nie mamy już wątpliwości...Paryż nie jest już bezpieczny, tak samo jak jego mieszkańcy. Prosimy wszystkich by siedzieli w domach i nie wychodzili. Przyczyną tej paniki są bohaterowie Paryża, którzy zachowują się karygodnie. Od niszczenia mienia, po zabójstwa. Do czego jeszcze są zdolni?? Policja, poszukuje dwójki podejrzanych, jednak na chwilę obecną nie mamy żadnych poszlak, co do ich miejsca zamieszkania. Mam zaszczyt podziękować również Pannie Aly Césaire za udostępnienie nam swoich nagrań.- przedstawili zdjęcia oraz nagrania...nie wiem jak to możliwe. Spojrzałem w lewo, na ciemnowłosą księżniczkę. Miała zaszklone oczy i ściśnięte w pięści dłonie. Była wściekła, tyle, iż nie jestem pewien, czy na prezenterkę, czy na przyjaciółkę. Złapałem jej rękę ściskając mocno, chcąc jej w ten sposób pokazać, że zawsze może na mnie liczyć. Dziewczyna wtuliła się we mnie, a jej rodzice wpatrywali się w nas ze współczuciem. -Nie martw się My Lady, coś wymyślimy- wyszeptałem. -Jak oni mogą??- spytała półgłosem- tyle dla nich zrobiliśmy, tyle razy ich ratowaliśmy...- nagle urwała i wzmocniła uścisk. Moja biedna księżniczka. Wziąłem ją na ręce i zaniosłem na górę. Ułożyłem wygodnie na łóżku, przykryłem kołdrą, pocałowałem w czoło i przemknąłem się po cichu do salonu. Rodziciele niebieskookiej ciągle siedzieli na kanapie, wpatrując się w prezenterkę, podczas gdy stworzonka zajadały kolację. Podkradłem Tikki ciastko i usiadłem obok. -To moja kolacja!!- zachichotała, trzepiąc mnie swoimi małymi łapkami po ręce. -No patrz, mnie głodzi a tobie kradnie- oburzył się Plagg. Wymieniliśmy z kwami biedronki spojrzenia, po czym wybuchliśmy śmiechem. *Następnego dnia rano* Powoli otworzyłem oczy, i ujrzałem przed sobą śpiącą...MARINETTE??!! Jak?? Gdzie?? Kiedy?? Skąd?? Co ja robię w jej pokoju!!!?? I w jej łóżku? Wpatrywałem się w nią chwilę, ale nagle Mari zaczęła się budzić. *Marinette* Muszę przyznać, że się wyspałam. Otworzyłam delikatnie najpierw jedno oko, potem drugie. Gdy złapałam ostrość moje oczy, momentalnie powiększyły się. Zerwałam się do pozycji siedzącej, spoglądając przy tym na zielonookiego blondyna, leżącego obok mnie, na MOIM łóżku!!! Co on tu robi?? -A...ad...Adrien?? -Cześć księżniczko, jak się spało?- spytał uśmiechając się lekko. Wyglądał na niewyspanego. -Całkiem nieźleee...co ty...ty..t..tu..r..- nie zdążyłam dokończyć ponieważ model pociągnął mnie za rękę, tak, że znowu leżałam obok niego. Moja twarz od razu przybrała barwę szkarłatną. -Nie wiem...- powiedział cicho. Posłałam mu pytające spojrzenie, a ten zachichotał.- nie wiem skąd się tu wziąłem. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to to jak podkradałem Tikki ciastka w salonie i pot...- chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć ale gwałtownie mu przerwałam. -Czemu pozbawiłeś Tikki pożywienia??- pytałam z udawaną pretensją. -Oj tam...jedno ciasteczko -Jasne, jasne...widziałam jak je kochasz. Pewnie nic jej nie zostawiłeś- zaśmiałam się, na co tym razem on, udawał obrażonego. *piętnaście minut później* No i wszystko jasne...kiedy Adrien zasnął mama uznała, iż najlepszym pomysłem byłoby położyć go obok mnie i kazała tacie go zanieść. To jest...no...słów mi brakuje. ONI MI WSADZILI CHŁOPAKA DO ŁÓŻKA!! A co śmieszniejsze, jemu w ogóle to nie przeszkadzało. Model uznał, iż czas najwyższy wrócić do żywych. Ubraliśmy się, wzięliśmy śniadanie, schowaliśmy kwami w torbach po czym ruszyliśmy do szkoły. Mimo iż biedronka i czarny kot są "zagrożeniem" nie zrezygnowano z zajęć. JAKA SZKODA!!! Adrien zaraz po lekcjach miał w planach, udać się na rozmowę z ojcem, którego długo nie widział. Całą drogę do szkoły rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy się, wygłupialiśmy i takie tam. Po kilkunastu minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Pod budynkiem ujrzeliśmy Aly'ę wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, który na widok zielonookiego modela, oderwał się od dziewczyny i rzucił przyjacielowi na szyję. Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałam się tego po Nino. Chłopak usiłował wytłumaczyć się jakoś ze swojej nieobecności, jak i zniknięcia. Nagle nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Chloe, która podbiegła do nas z głośnym na cały Paryż piskiem. Popchnęła mnie, doprowadzając przy tym do mojego bliskiego spotkania z ziemią, a następnie, rzuciła się blondynowi na szyję usiłując go pocałować. -Chloe!!- wydarł się na cały regulator. Blondynka gwałtownie oderwała się od niego ze zdziwieniem, wypisanym na tej tapecie, która zakrywała dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć i dziewięć dziesiątych procent jej twarzy.- Mogłabyś łaskawie, odsunąć się na dwa metry i na przyszłość uważać??!!- Spytał zdenerwowany. Wstrętna zołza odeszła, a zakochani wpatrywali się w niego z niedowierzaniem. W końcu podniósł mnie z ziemi i otrzepał zanim ja zdążyłam to zrobić.- Nic ci nie jest księżniczko??- spytał z troską, ZAPOMINAJĄC PRZY TYM O ALY I NINO, niewierzących w to co właśnie usłyszeli. -Nie, nic mi nie będzie. Dzięki- Uśmiechnęłam się, na co on tylko objął mnie ramieniem i ruszył w stronę wejścia do placówki. Za nami podążali uśmiechnięci, a zarazem zmieszani przyjaciele. Coś czuję, że teraz to ja będę musiała się tłumaczyć. '' Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Przepraszam też za ewentualne błędy.'' POZDRAWIAM Rozdział 11 Weszliśmy do klasy, i usiedliśmy na swoich miejscach. -Mari...tłumacz się. I TO JUŻ!!- rzuciła przyjaciółka. -Nie wiem o co ci chodzi...on tylko...tylko...pewnie było mu mnie żal, przez to co zrobiła Chloe- oświadczyłam niepewnie. -Taaaa...jasne, a jak wyjaśnisz fakt, że się przy nim nie zająkałaś, ANI RAZU!!??- spytała podejrzliwie. -Eeeee...byłam w szoku??- uśmiechnęłam się. Nagle do klasy, wparował mój ratunek, czyli nauczycielka. Lekcje ciągnęły mi się niemiłosiernie../jednak w końcu usłyszałam upragniony dzwonek, zwiastujący koniec tego...strasznie nudnego dnia w więzieniu, zwanym potocznie szkołą. Wyszłam na dziedziniec a moim oczom ukazało się mnóstwo dziennikarzy, którzy na mój widok podbiegli pędem i zaczęli zadawać mnóstwo pytań. To wszystko mnie przytłoczyło, a do tego nie wiedziałam jak się zachować. -Marinette!! Marinette!! Czy to prawda, że łączy cię coś z Czarnym Kotem???-pytała jedna. -Marinette!! Czy wiesz, gdzie przebywa ten niebezpieczny złoczyńca, uważany niegdyś za bohatera??- spytał drugi. -Panno Dupain-Cheng, chodzą plotki o twoim "przymierzu" z seryjnym zabójcą z ostatnich tygodni, czy chcesz coś na ten temat powiedzieć??- zapytał jeszcze ktoś. -Ja...emm..- nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, strasznie się stresowałam i nawet wiem kto ich na mnie nasłał. -Czyli nie jesteś w stanie nic powiedzieć??- zapytał ponownie. -A WY, NIE JESTEŚCIE W STANIE DAĆ JEJ SPOKÓJ!!- krzyknął ktoś jednak murek z dziennikarzy zasłaniał mi widok. Po chwili jednak rozstąpili się a moim oczom ukazał się nikt inny, jak Adrien w lateksowym, czarnym kostiumie.- Wszystko okej??- zwrócił się do mnie, na co tylko przytaknęłam, z uśmiechem. -Hahahahah!! I co teraz??- spytała rozbawiona z całej sytuacji blondynka.- Myślałaś, że masz jakieś szanse u MOJEGO Adrienka?? Ha!! On nigdy nie pokocha dziewczyny, która nie dość, że nie potrafi się ubrać to jeszcze trzyma się z zabójcą- rzuciła dumna z siebie córunia burmistrza. -Odszczekaj to!!- warknął wściekły dachowiec. Chciałam go uspokoić jednak kompletnie mnie olał. -Ani mi się śni...mój tat...- chciała dokończyć jednak ten na to nie pozwolił. -Nie interesuje mnie co może twój tatuś!!!- krzyknął- Naprawdę nie chcesz mieć ze mną do czynienia, zarozumiała zołzo!!!- podszedł do niej i przyszpilił do ściany. Nikt nie raczył się ruszyć i jej pomóc. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też po raz pierwszy widziałam go w takiej furii. -EJ!!! Dupain-Cheng zabierz łaskawie swojego chłopaka!!- krzyknęła udając oburzoną, jednak było widać to przerażenie w jej oczach. Stałam przez chwilę wpatrując się we wściekłego nastolatka. Nagle usłyszałam słowo, którego nie powinnam usłyszeć: "Kotaklizm!!". Jest nie dobrze. -Ciekawe co będzie, jeśli użyję kotaklizm na żywego człowieka. Może to sprawdzimy Chloe??- zapytał z zadziornym uśmieszkiem, jednak w jego ślepiach dalej można było dostrzec te ogniki gniewu. Dziewczyna za wszelką cenę próbowała się mu wyrwać, jednak na marne. Nie mogłam na to patrzeć. -Czarny Kocie!!!- krzyknęłam, chwytając go za nadgarstek, kiedy jego ręka znacznie przybliżyła się do twarzy blondi zołzy. Wiem, że krótkie, ale ważne że jest. Przepraszam, iż przez ostatnie dni wykazuję małą aktywność na tej wikii, ale po prostu zbyt wciągnęło pisanie mnie książki na wattpadzie ;) POZDRAWIAM Rozdział 12 Kocur natychmiast spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem i gniewem, jednak po chwili jego wzrok złagodniał, a on odstawił przerażoną barbie. Oczywiście całe to zajście, było filmowane przez kilka stacji telewizyjnych. -M...mari j..ja ja nie...- wiedziałam, że nie wie co powiedzieć. Wiedziałam, też, że dzieję się z nim coś złego. -No już...shhhhh już dobrze- wyszeptałam przytulając się do towarzysza, nie zważając na ludzi za nami.- Jak się czujesz?? -Głowa mi pęka...poza tym, mam ogromną ochotę zrzucenia tej jędzy z wieży Eiffla- oświadczył ze złością. -Chodźmy stąd. -Ah...chciałem ci pomóc, a narobiłem niepotrzebnych kłopotów- westchnął, odsuwając się ode mnie i wlepiając wzrok w podłoże. -Kłopotów?? Jakich kłopotów??? Nie mam żadnych kłopotów Czarny Kocie...chociaż...mógłbyś mnie podrzucić do domu- uśmiechnęłam się zadziornie. Na jego twarzy również zagościł uśmiech. -Więc...My Lady...Trzymaj się mocno- rzucił, chwytając mnie w talii. Po chwili byliśmy poza terenem szkoły. Wylądowaliśmy przed piekarnią, po czym weszliśmy do środka...jak ludzie. Od razu ujrzeliśmy moich rodziców, stojących za ladą. -Mari!! Złotko!!- krzyknęłam mama, rzucając się mi na szyję. -Cześć- oddałam uścisk. -Widzieliśmy was w telewizji dzieci- oświadczył mój ojciec. Spojrzałam na Adriena, którego najwyraźniej nie ucieszył ten fakt.- Nic wam mnie jest??- dodał po chwili milczenia. -Emmm...- byłam naprawdę zdziwiona ich reakcją...z resztą nie tylko ja. -Eeeemmm...nie Proszę Pana. I przepraszam za te kłopoty, ale...- chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak moja rodzicielka nie pozwoliła mu na to. -Jakie kłopoty dziecko?? Nie sprawiasz na żadnych kłopotów. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszymy się, że nasza Marinette, znalazła kogoś odpowiedniego.- uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Po "krótkiej" rozmowie z rodzicami, udaliśmy się do domu modela, na rozmowę z jego ojcem. Proponowałam Adrienowi by załatwił to sam, jednak on nie chciał tego słyszeć. Chciał bym poszła z nim, i szczerze mówiąc...nie miałam nic do gadania. Pod dotarciu na miejsce, zawahaliśmy się nieco, lecz po zadzwonieniu, do domofonu nie było już odwrotu. Drzwi otworzyła nam asystentka Gabriela. Weszliśmy do środka, a ta pędem pognała do jego gabinetu. Z każdą chwilą, w której czekaliśmy na ojca, blondyna...czułam coraz mocniej zaciskającą się dłoń, trzymającą moją. Nagle, na schodach ujrzeliśmy wysokiego, szczupłego mężczyznę. Teraz rozumiem dlaczego zielonooki tak bardzo się go obawiał...zdawać by się mogło, że jego wzrok potrafi zabić. Projektant powoli, zszedł po schodach, i zbliżył się do nas. Wtedy poczułam, uścisk, przez, który nie mogłam wytrzymać. Jęknęłam cicho,...niestety mimo moich starań chłopak to usłyszał. Zluźnił uścisk, jednak nie zamierzał mnie puścić. Zataczał niewielkie kółka, na mojej skórze, opuszkami palców. Widziałam, jak bardzo się denerwował. Mężczyzna, w końcu stanął przed nami, a przez jego lodowate spojrzenie miałam wrażenie, że stanęło mi serce. -Synu- rzucił bez emocji, jednak ku naszemu zdziwieniu, nagle obdarzył go czułym uściskiem. Chłopak by zdezorientowany.- Nigdy więcej nie znikaj- wyszeptał, jednak oboje byliśmy w stanie to usłyszeć. Kiedy projektant uwolnił wreszcie swojego syna, skierował wzrok w moją stronę, na co od razu opuściłam głowę, przyglądając się moim delikatnym, białym bucikom. -Panna Dupain-Cheng, jak mniemam??- zwrócił się do mnie, na co tylko pokiwałam głową na "tak" -Tato, to jest Marinette...moja dziewczyna- zamurowało mnie...nie mówił mi nic na ten temat. Czy on stawia mnie właśnie przed faktem dokonanym. Widząc, że nie zaprzeczam uśmiechnął się do mnie czule. -Ah tak?? Myślałem, że chodzi z Czarnym Kotem- mój wzrok gwałtownie powędrował do góry. Nie wiedziałam co mam teraz powiedzieć. -Bo tak jest- sprostował model. Oboje z jego ojcem posłaliśmy mu zdziwione spojrzenia. -Co??- spytałam nieco zestresowana. -Spokojnie Mari, wszystko jest pod kontrolą- oświadczył, puszczając mi oczko. -O nie, nie nie nie nie...ty tak serio??- Nie zrobi tego...nie może...czy może?? -Tato- zwrócił się do swego rodziciela.- Jestem Czarnym Kotem- a jednak może. -Słucham??!!- wrzasnął mężczyzna. -Powtórzyć??- spytał zdziwiony. -N..nie, nie t..trzeba.- rzucił od razu- miło, że byłeś ze mną szczery...no dobrze, nie będę marnował waszego cennego czasu. Poza tym sam mam sporo do zrobienia. Adrien, dzwoń w razie co...panno Dupain-Cheng...miło było poznać- uśmiechnął się ciepło po czym wrócił do siebie. Zszokowany nastolatek wyprowadził mnie ze swojego domu i zabrał do parku. Usiedliśmy na jednej z ławek, a on opowiedział mi dlaczego tak bardzo dziwi go zachowanie ojca. Po skończonym temacie, musiałam jeszcze o coś zapytać. -Mogę wiedzieć??? Dlaczego postawiłeś mnie przed faktem dokonanym??- spytałam, z zadziornym uśmieszkiem. -Ale co masz na myś...-nagle przerwał. I ja doskonale wiem, iż on rozumie co mam na myśli. Zielonooki speszył się, podrapał po karku, a na jego twarz wkradł się lekki rumieniec. Rozdział 13 -Wybacz Mari...ale...ja...no ten...Ahhh nie powinienem był tego mówić- westchnął głośno. -Nie szkodzi- zaśmiałam się, na co ten jeszcze bardziej się speszył. -Wiesz Marinette...tak właściwie to chciałem się zapy...- zamierzał co powiedzieć, jednak krzyki z zza okna uniemożliwiły mu, dokończenie wypowiedzi. Posłaliśmy sobie porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, znaleźliśmy ustronne miejsce do przemiany, po czym ruszyliśmy w stronę wieży Eiffla, gdyż z tam tond dochodził hałas. Po dotarciu na miejsce ujrzeliśmy, Władce Ciem, we własnej osobie...nie myśląc długo ewakuowaliśmy ludzi i wbiegliśmy na sam szczyt budowli. Mężczyzna, nie wydawał się być do nas wrogo nastawiony...stał w miejscu mierząc nas wzrokiem. A najbardziej mnie, i nie ukrywam...czułam się bardzo niekomfortowo. -Władca Ciem- warknął kot, wyjmując przy tym swoją broń. -Witaj, Czarny Kocie- rzucił ze spokojem, co niesamowicie nas zdziwiło.- A ty...zapewne jesteś Marinette- zatkało mnie. Towarzysz uniósł lekko jedna brew ku górze po czym spojrzał na niego pytająco. Trwało to tylko chwilę, ponieważ nagle stanął przede mną osłaniając mnie własnym ciałem. Położyłam mu rękę na ramieniu i wychyliłam zza jego pleców. Rozumiem, że chce bronić mnie przed złem tego świata, i nie powiem, iż nie boję się Władcy Ciem. Nie mogę równie zaprzeczyć też, faktowi, iż naprawdę zdziwiło mnie to, jak dużo o nas wie. -Trzymaj się od niej z daleka, i powiedz lepiej skąd wiesz, kim jest!!?- wrzasnął, ściskając mój nadgarstek. -Ależ Adrien...po co te nerwy? Przecież nie chodziłbyś z dwoma dziewczynami, a wszyscy wiemy jakimi uczuciami darzysz naszą kochaną bohaterkę w lateksie, oraz co czujesz do tej niezdarnej, uroczej projektantki. -Kim ty jesteś??!- krzyknęłam w końcu. -Kimś kto, od bardzo długiego czasu, pragnie was poznać- oświadczył spokojnie. -Czego on nas chcesz??- syknął kocur w lateksie. -Ah...sam się zastanawiam- westchnął głośno. -Nikt cię tu nie chce i nie potrzebuje!!- krzyknął głośniej. -Adrien- wyrwałam się z jego uścisku i założyłam ręce na pierś.- uspokój się, nie powinniśmy się denerwować...nie w jego obecności. Żadnych negatywnych emocji- upomniałam go. -Biedronsiu...ja ostatnio rzadko co miewam jakieś pozytywne więc...no chyba rozumiesz??- dopytał. -Wiem co masz na myśli, i wiem jak się czujesz ale...- chciałam dokończyć jednak mi na to nie pozwolił -Nie Mari!! Nie wiesz jak się czuję...byłem u ciebie w domu- ściszył nieco głos- widziałem jak mocno rodzice cię kochają, i ile uwagi ci poświęcają. A mnie?? Od śmierci matki ojciec ma mnie gdzieś. Nie możesz wiedzieć jak się czuję...- miał racje...nie wiem co przeżywa. -Masz racje- osłupiał- ale ty też nie jesteś sam...poza tym moi rodzice bardzo cię polubili. Więc, oficjalnie mogę powiedzieć, że jesteś częścią mojej pokręconej rodzinki- uśmiechnęłam się czule, chwytając go za rękę. -I dlatego cię Kocham- uściskał mnie -Możesz powtórzyć bo chyba nie dosłyszałam??- zachichotałam. -Mówiłem, że cię kocham księżniczko- pocałował mnie w czoło po czym odsunął się i zwrócił nas w stronę gościa w fioletowych rajtuzach, który ani me, ani be, ani też kukuryku. Osłupiał bo słyszał co mówiliśmy??? O co mu chodzi?? Rozdział 14 -Więc Adrien...-chyba nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć. -Jestem Czarny Kot- warknął- jasne?? A teraz gadaj, czego chcesz??!! -Dzisiaj, o północy, w tym samym miejscu...będę czekał- oświadczył, po czym, nie czekając na naszą odpowiedź, zniknął. Staliśmy jak wryci, przyglądając się w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stał mężczyzna, przebrany za...motyla?? Posłaliśmy sobie pytające spojrzenia, po czym ruszyliśmy do mnie. Zastanawiam się, czego chce władca ciem. A co jeśli to pułapka?? Weszliśmy do piekarni przez drzwi...dlaczego to takie ważne?? Bo mam zwyczaj wchodzić oknem, niestety mój kochany kocurek zgłodniał. -Dzień doby!- zawołał blondyn, gdy przekroczyliśmy próg cukierni. -Witaj Czarny kocie- powitała go moja mama- Cześć słonko- zwróciła się do mnie i przytuliła. -Cześć- rzuciłam, oddając uścisk. -Co was tu sprowadza- spytał, wyłaniający się zza drzwi tata...cały biały od mąki. -Mój kotek zgłodniał i trzeba go nakarmić- zaśmiałam się. -No proszę My Lady...nie jestem już głupim kocurem??- zaśmiał się. -Jesteś, czy ja powiedziałam, że nie??- zachichotałam, a on od razu spoważniał, na co wybuchłam donośnym śmiechem- ale i tak cię kocham- dodałam zanim ugryzłam się w język.Wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli w moją stronę. Na moją twarz mimowolnie wkradł się rumieniec. Wlepiłam wzrok w podłogę. -Ahhh...nawet nie wiesz, jak długo czekałem żeby to usłyszeć- wymruczał mi do ucha, oplatając mnie silnymi ramionami. Zadarłam głowę do góry, i uśmiechnęłam się lekko, gdy widziałam radość w jego ślicznych, zielonych jak las, kocich oczach. Udaliśmy się do mojego pokoju, przemieniliśmy i rzuciliśmy na łóżko. Siedzieliśmy, na poddaszu, wygłupiając się, rozmawiając i oczywiście na tym, iż mój kochany kotek dowiedział się o moich łaskotkach przez co byłam poważnie zagrożona. Widząc zegarek wskazujący godzinę 21:30, przemieniliśmy się i ruszyliśmy w stronę wierzy Eiffla. Dotarliśmy na miejsce, idealnie o dziesiątej. Byłoby szybciej, gdybyśmy poruszali się po dachach, przy pomocy naszych broni, jednak zdecydowaliśmy się na spacer. Rozglądaliśmy się dookoła poszukując baletnicy z fioletowym motywem motyla, jednak nic nie widzieliśmy. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania